


禮儀規範

by AlittleLight



Category: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlittleLight/pseuds/AlittleLight
Summary: 關於他們的初夜
Relationships: Sabnock Sublo/Asmodeus Alice
Kudos: 10





	禮儀規範

「不行，我们要照规矩来。」阿斯莫德说。  
这话不算有错，毕竟他来自重视礼仪的古老恶魔家系，在任何事上都有一套传承下来的规矩要遵守，而现任家主阿斯莫德．艾利斯本人是最认真遵守这些传统规矩的人。  
哪怕在床上也一样。  
此时阿斯莫德和萨布洛两人在一张豪华大床上面对面坐着，气氛肃穆，仿佛接下来要进行的事情是什么军情汇报而不是两人的初夜。  
没错，初夜。  
经过交往和漫长的磨合期后，这两个人终于准备要和对方做爱了。  
「虽然在其他事情上可以稍微让步，但是今天一定要遵守古老的礼仪才行。」阿斯莫德跪坐着，一脸正经的解释：「我想你也明白。」  
「当然，余很清楚。」萨布洛答道。  
他已经做好了让阿斯莫德主导一切的心理准备，知道对方在遵守礼仪上有多么坚持，面对未来的伴侣，这是他一点小小的退让。甚至连身上这套华丽繁复的睡衣也是依阿斯莫德的要求换上的，他平常可没有穿衣服睡觉的习惯。  
阿斯莫德环顾着四周，做着最后的确认。  
有安神醒脑效果的蜡烛，OK。  
按照传统的纯白丝绸睡衣，OK。  
大到可以施展各种体位的豪华床铺，OK。  
一个能让你交付身心的伴侣，OK。  
一切都很完美，都照着规矩来。阿斯莫德熄灭灯光，点燃床边的蜡烛，留着恰到好处的昏暗光线。  
阿斯莫德靠近萨布洛，虽然他极力使自己镇定下来，脸上的红晕却还是出卖了他内心的紧张。  
他给了萨布洛一个亲吻，然后将他推倒在床。  
「接下来由我来主导，」阿斯莫德脸上漾着夏日莓果般醉人的红晕，却用着一贯的高傲语气，「阿斯莫德家规床第礼仪第一条，为自己的伴侣提供最好的服务。」  
压在萨布洛身上的漂亮恶魔解开发带，那头艳丽的粉色长发散了开来，他低下头，捧着萨布洛的脸给了他一个热烈的亲吻。  
那是一个比平常更激烈、更深入的吻，舌头伸入对方的口腔舔舐着，那似乎要令人窒息的唇齿交缠包含着令人脸红心跳的爱意。  
夜才刚刚开始。  
阿斯莫德继续亲吻着萨布洛，一边伸手解开他的衣扣。  
扣子在灵巧的手指下慢慢解开，精壮的胸肌和腹肌显露出它们主人的身体是多么的强壮而有力。  
他轻巧的脱下萨布洛身上的睡衣，一丝不苟的将它折好放到旁边。  
接下来就是重要关头了，因为体型差距的关系，阿斯莫德不得不停下亲吻的动作，往后退了一步，跪在床上。  
萨布洛睡裤的裆部已经被撑起了形状，阿斯莫德瞄向那里，整个人被惊呆了。  
___等等，那个样子也太不合理了吧？怎么可能大成那样？裤子不会被撑破吗？  
脑内飞快的闪过各式各样的词语，阿斯莫德的脑海里一瞬间空白，他紧张的吞了吞口水，有些不知道该怎么下手。  
萨布洛没有任何表示，静静地等着他动作。  
最后阿斯莫德咬了咬牙，俯身上去，将他的裤子直接拉下。  
那根巨大的阴茎直接出现在视野中，直挺挺的站立着，上头隐约浮现跳动着的青筋让它更显狰狞，远远超乎一般恶魔的尺寸更是在阿斯莫德所预期之外。  
___不、所以说，毕竟萨布洛是体型比较巨大的恶魔嘛！这个应该还在正常范围之内？性器的尺寸本来就会因恶魔而异嘛！所以出现像白萝卜一样的巨物也是很正常的事，要把它塞进那个地方也是很容易的……  
___不不不不，怎么可能啊！  
阿斯莫德努力让自己乐观一点，但在看到那根巨物时还是不免泄了气。  
萨布洛见阿斯莫德似乎在脱下他的裤子后就神游到不知哪里去了，疑惑的询问：  
「需要余帮忙吗？」  
阿斯莫德连忙回神：「不！我自己来，你躺着就好。」  
事情都到了这一步了，说什么都不能临阵退缩。  
他给自己做好心理准备，双手握住那根阴茎，轻轻舔了下去。  
___阿斯莫德家规床第礼仪第二条：动作温柔、态度耐心，并在前戏时和缓的给予对方快感。  
他先从龟头开始亲吻，因为尺寸的缘故，不可能将整根阴茎含进嘴里，所以阿斯莫德只能伸出舌头，用舔舐的方式从上到下把那根阴茎好好地舔一遍。  
萨布洛居高临下的望着阿斯莫德，他的脑袋埋在萨布洛的胯下，粉色的长发随着动作轻轻摇晃，白皙的脸颊浮现出醉酒般的红晕，眼睛半闭着，时不时眨动一下，纤长的睫毛随着眨眼的动作就像两只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。  
阿斯莫德是这么的漂亮，像一个精致的艺术品，此刻却雌伏在他的腿上，小心翼翼的用舌头和嘴唇服侍着他的性器，这给了萨布洛一种亵渎美好事物的罪恶感，然而阴茎却也不由自主地站得更高。  
罪恶感总是伴随着快感，这就是恶魔的本性。  
阿斯莫德舔了大约十几分钟，舔到口腔和舌头都酸麻无比才重新起身，原本明亮的双眼看上去有些失神。  
「要进入下一步了。」他亲亲萨布洛的左脸，在他耳边轻声说。  
说完，阿斯莫德褪去自己的丝质睡裤，随着脱下的动作，可以看见底下白皙光裸的大腿间有着隐隐的水光。  
___阿斯莫德家规床第礼仪第三条：在开始前务必做好润滑。  
虽然刚才在浴室已经自己先扩张过了，但看萨布洛的尺寸，还是再适应一下比较保险。阿斯莫德把右手的食指和中指舔得湿淋淋的，顺着臀部往后摸索着，用手指轻轻地撑开后穴，穴口相当湿软，很容易就能容纳两根手指，他将手指伸进去慢慢地扩张，漂亮的脸蛋因为快感染上一丝薄红。  
「呜啊、啊……」  
萨布洛看着眼前的美景，他漂亮的爱人只穿着一件单薄的睡衣，光裸的双腿分开跪坐在他的上方，一手撑在他的胸肌上、另一只手伸到后方帮自己扩张，嘴里不自觉的轻轻呻吟着，并且因为快感而微微蹙眉。  
萨布洛只觉得气血上涌，因为阿斯莫德的主动本来就挺立的肉棒站得更精神了，虽然他很想直接把眼前无意识勾引着自己的人翻到身下，直接不管不顾的插进这具白皙漂亮的身体，狠狠的操干他、直到他因为承受不住快感哭出来为止，但是阿斯莫德有自己的坚持，他甚至放下了他的骄傲在萨布洛面前为了容纳下他的阴茎而自行扩张着，所以他也愿意为他忍耐。  
等到能让四根手指顺利进出，阿斯莫德觉得差不多可以进行插入了，他把手指从体内撤出，扶着萨布洛的那玩意对准穴口，自己晃着腰试着让那根巨物进入体内。  
然而事情并没有预想中的顺利，阿斯莫德握着那根大得惊人的肉棒，努力想要将它塞进自己体内，但却无法如愿以偿，这让他急得不知如何是好。虽说事前已经有充分的润滑过，但体型上的差距却不是这么简单就能弥补的，萨布洛那根堪称凶器的东西来回顶着他的臀缝和穴口，迟迟无法顺利进入。  
「余来吧。」  
「等、等我一下，我自己可以……」  
「别急，你会受伤的。」  
萨布洛伸手抬起阿斯莫德的腰，他知道对方紧张的时候会有点过于急性子，所以这种时候就得靠他制止了。  
他让阿斯莫德向后坐到自己的大腿上，两人的性器贴合着摩擦，阿斯莫德漂亮的性器靠着那根狰狞的凶器看上去显得相当秀气，此时的他因为前方传来的快感微微颤抖着身体，萨布洛则趁机把手指塞进他的口中。  
「含着，含湿一点。」  
阿斯莫德的嘴巴被那三根手指塞得满满的，只能发出细细的呜咽，他单手扶着萨布洛的肩膀，另一只手被他抓着一同套弄两人的性器，摩擦性器的快感几乎让他招架不住，他的身体剧烈地颤抖，口水无意识地流了出来，沾湿萨布洛塞进去的手指。  
萨布洛抽出手指，往阿斯莫德身后摸去，后穴因为他刚才的自行扩张已经准备过了，虽说还无法容纳他的巨物，但放入两根手指还是相当容易。  
萨布洛先是把食指和中指放了进去，他体型比旁人高大，手也比一般恶魔大出许多，两根手指的粗度就将阿斯莫德自己用四根手指扩张的穴口撑开到极限。他两指微微分开成剪刀状，轻轻地转着让那地方放松，等到觉得差不多了，接着再将无名指也放了进去，慢慢地一起抽插起来。  
「余会慢慢来，你扶着余。」萨布洛空着的另一只手揽过阿斯莫德的腰，让他能靠在自己身上，「觉得可以了就说一声。」  
阿斯莫德趴在萨布洛的肩膀上，羞耻得眼泪都要流出来了，他不仅没办法自己做好准备，还要他的伴侣为他操心、甚至亲自动手为他扩张，他怎么能这样没用！  
萨布洛用三根手指抽插一会后，阿斯莫德把手伸到了后方，轻轻按住了萨布洛还在动作的手。  
他努力忽略手上湿淋淋的感觉和快要到极限的羞耻心，紧张的说：「可、可以了，接下来换我来。」  
萨布洛依言抽出手指，让他自己动作。  
阿斯莫德扶住那根肉棒，再次试着将它塞进身体里。  
这次比刚才要来得顺利多了，火热的龟头轻易的就进入了穴口，阿斯莫德浑身一个激灵，忍住异物感慢慢地坐了下去，那种感觉烫得吓人，萨布洛的肉棒实在太大了，不但几乎要将他的里面全部撑开，进入的过程中还一直摩擦着内壁，生平第一次被插入的感觉让他有些神智不清。  
没办法一次全部进去，他上下扭动着腰，每次都拔出一点点再进得更深，让那根肉棒就这样循序渐进的进到里面。  
当完全坐到底时，连阿斯莫德自己都不敢相信是真的。  
他愣愣的说：「全、全部进来了……」  
他摸摸小腹，此刻那里正被萨布洛的阴茎塞得满满当当的，里面被填满的感觉令他不敢置信。  
「是啊。」萨布洛忍住挺腰的欲望，对着爱人微笑，｢余现在和你结合在一起了。你做得很好，艾利斯。｣  
「唔唔……」阿斯莫德将手指插入萨布洛的指间，与他十指交扣，紧紧握住他的手，紧张又认真的说：「我爱你，萨布洛。」  
「余也爱你。」  
___阿斯莫德家规床第礼仪第四条：真诚的向对方说出「我爱你」。  
阿斯莫德就这样一边与萨布洛十指紧扣、一边开始自己上下动作，扭着腰让肉棒拔出又进入，他的动作很青涩，还不能很好的掌握节奏，后穴被进出的感觉实在是害羞又令人愉悦，有时阴茎摩擦到敏感点时还会被那瞬间袭来的快感害得软了腰。  
「啊啊、啊……」  
色情的喘息声不停传进耳里，然而萨布洛答应让阿斯莫德来主导，所以他几乎没什么动作，即使阴茎传来巨大的快感，他也忍住把主导权抢过来的想法，只是紧握住阿斯莫德的手，偶尔吻几下他的脸。  
大约百来下左右，萨布洛感觉快感即将达到顶峰，他空着的那只手扶着阿斯莫德的腰，抢先开了口：「先起来，余好像要射了！」  
「没关系，射进来吧。」阿斯莫德闻言没有停止动作，反而更激烈的扭动腰肢，带着浓厚的情欲气息凑过去在萨布洛耳边说：「全部射进来……把我填满。」  
萨布洛无法忍耐了，阴茎和睪丸瞬间胀得更大，温热的精液直接射出，射进了阿斯莫德身体里面。  
滚烫的浓精不停地射着，阿斯莫德的腰和腿都为此剧烈的颤抖，精液打在肠壁上，胀得更大的肉棒填满了肠道里面，并随着射精的过程剧烈的颤抖着，他承受着过量的快感，前方也跟着射了出来。  
不知道过了多久，可能只有几十秒，也可能是好几分钟，当萨布洛射完时，他也全部被填满了。  
当感觉到射精结束时，阿斯莫德莫名的开心起来。  
终于完成了！阿斯莫德心想，放松下来的同时忍不住瘫倒在萨布洛身上。  
「幸好顺利结束了。」  
他枕着萨布洛的胸肌，整个人因为刚才的性爱抽干了力气，然而能和爱人结合的喜悦胜过疲惫的感觉，阿斯莫德难得坦率的笑着凑过去亲了下萨布洛的唇。  
不过萨布洛似乎不是这么想的。  
「余还没结束呢，」他顶了顶胯下，阿斯莫德惊恐的发现肠道里那根才刚射完的巨物又有苏醒的迹象，「你做得很好了，艾利斯，接下来换余来让你爽。」  
他学着阿斯莫德刚刚的动作回吻了一下，接着把浑身软绵绵的爱人翻到身下，再次勃起的肉棒就着刚射出的精液顺利的再次抽插起来。  
「不、大笨蛋！等等！」  
阿斯莫德急着想要阻止，然而今天承受的快感已经太多，他真的没力气动作了。  
「阿斯莫德家规床第礼仪第一条，为自己的伴侣提供最好的服务。」萨布洛露出狡黠的笑，一边用那根再次硬起的阴茎在小穴里抽插，一边照着阿斯莫德最开始的话重复了一次，「余现在也是你家的人了，余会让你舒服的，放心吧。」  
阿斯莫德无力反驳，只能逃避似的闭上眼睛，随着萨布洛的动作，再次被卷入欲望的浪潮之中。  
而这只不过是他们的初夜而已。  
夜还长着，日子也还长着呢。

END


End file.
